


M. Peacock and Mme. Moth

by Seasnake



Series: Miraculous Shorts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Peacock Miraculous, good parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasnake/pseuds/Seasnake
Summary: AUGabriel Agreste is not Hawk Moth, rather the rightful owner of the peacock miraculous.





	M. Peacock and Mme. Moth

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote short AU's and stuff while watching this show with a friend. Most fics will be unrelated.

“Fu!”

“Oh dear,” the old guardian sighed. By now he could recognize the angry shouts of a Chosen. “Gabriel, good to see you. How about some tea?”  
His offer of hospitality went completely ignored. “You gave my son a Miraculous? He’s fifteen!”

“So were you.” He prepared the water anyway.

“I wasn’t fighting an evil Miraculous holder.”

“Sit down, Gabriel, we talk about this.”

The fashion mongrel growled but sullenly sat. Trying to intimidate the ancient man was a futile effort. Master Fu hummed and opened his fridge. “Tea and…what for our guests?”

“Pickles, Master,” Wayzz reminded.

“Ah, yes.” He pulled out a jar and set it on the table. The teal blue Kamuwi appeared from Gabriel’s jacket pocket and went to the food.

“Don’t look at me like that, I’m mad at you too,” Duusu glared at Wayzz.

“Oh, and what is your complaint?” Fu poured tea for the humans.

“Obviously Tikki’s the only one who can purify an Akuma but why Plagg too? I had it under control. It’s not like they’re attached at the hip.” He sulked into his jar.

“Which circles back to me. Guardian or not, you had no right to put my son in danger!”

“The best person in Paris for the Ladybug Miraculous happened to be fifteen. Unlikely she’d be willing to team up with a man her father’s age, don’t you think?” Fu explained calmly.

“And the only option for Chat Noir was Adrien?”

“The strongest. I did warn you two.”

“We agreed to tell him when he was 18. He already lost her, I wanted him to have the rest of his childhood.”

“Extenuating circumstances, Gabriel. And as you said, he’s 15, almost a man. He has the right to confront the man who killed his mother, don’t you think?”

“That’s not for you to decide,”

“Mmm, but it is my job to worry about the world, not just two children.” He set his cup down. “I’m here for them, as are you, they’ll be fine.”

“After what Hawk Moth has already done. Forgive me if I don’t share your optimism.” He was too civilized to chip the china cup and put it down gently despite his frustration. “Until I know who Ladybug is I expect you to take responsibility for training her. It’s on your head if she serves those earrings to Hawk Moth on a silver platter.” He stood and grabbed Duusu and his pickles. “Also, in case you live another forty years, stay the hell away from my grandchildren!” He slammed the door hard enough he managed to shake the house.

“Ah, that one always had a temper.”

 break

Adrien cheerfully entered his house. His quiz in science class went well, no Akuma attacks in four days, and he had the rest of the afternoon free. “Adrien,” Natalie was waiting for him on the stairs. Maybe he spoke too soon on that last one. “Your father will see you in his study.”

“Now?”

“Immediately.”

The teen released a heavy sigh and trudged up the stairs much slower than he’d been moving before. The door was almost always closed but open today and Adrien cautiously stuck his head in. His father was working at his desktop and took a second to notice him. “Ah, Adrien, sit down I’ll just be a minute.”

“Right.” Sure, that might have been true when Mom was around and could snatch a tablet or phone right out of his hands. Adrien dropped his bag and sat in the chair in front of the desk. He expected to have to wait at least twenty minutes so was surprised when Gabriel wrapped up his business in under five.

Gabriel set aside his work and turned to his son. “Adrien, I realize this past year has been…difficult.” Adrien tried not to show his surprise on his face. That was the closest Father had ever come to mentioning Mom. “I haven’t been around much but I hope you understand that you can still talk to me. If there’s anything new or troubling in your life, anything at all, I’d like to know about it.”

Of course, Adrien immediately thought of the Miraculous but his father couldn’t know about that. “Yes, Father, I understand.” He kept his words formal but smiled. It was a weight off his shoulders to know Father still cared.

Gabriel eyed him silently and tried a different approach. “Adrien, I worry about you; but I don’t you to feel trapped or that you can’t trust me.”

“Okay.” He was starting to be concerned with where this was leading.

“I don’t want to take anything away from you, I just want to make sure you’re safe.”

“Father? What is this about?”

“Have I truly fallen so far in your esteem? You would trust a strange creature more than me?”

“What?” Adrien was completely lost at this point.

He sighed and shook his head. “Very well, I’ll go first.” Adrien watched as his father leaned back in his chair, took a key from a pocket, and unlocked the bottom desk drawer. “Duusu, say hello to Adrien.” Before Adrien could figure out what that meant a blue blur zipped out of his father’s desk and looped over to hover near his face.

“This is Adrien? He’s so cute.” The small, bulbus headed creature with vague bird characteristics, including a long tail, flew in so close he almost touched Adrien’s nose. “Ew, and stinky.” The Kwami pinched his nose and floated away. “Ugh, I was hoping to room with Tikki not gross cheese cat.”

“You have no taste, camembert’s the best,” Plagg stuck his head out of Adrien’s jacket.

“Plagg!” Adrien instinctively tried to hide the cat. “Father? What’s going on?”

“Adrien, this is Duusu, he’s been with me for almost twenty-eight years.”

Something in Adrien’s brain short circuited. He stared at his father for almost ten seconds, unaware his mouth was hanging open. Gabriel rolled his eyes at this behavior. He retrieved a framed photo from the drawer and set it in front of the stunned boy. “This was taken shortly before you were born.”

A blonde man and a woman stood with their arms around each other. The man in blue and green with flowing peacock feathers; the woman with a purple suit with black flared collar and over skirt reminiscent of iridescent wings. Magic obscured their faces but Adrien could guess who they were.

“No way, the missing chosen is your mom?” Plagg commented from Adrien’s shoulder.

“You knew about this?”

“Eh, all I know is that Nooroo and his last chosen disappeared.”

“Mom, you and Mom were superheroes?”

“I was dubbed Paon Blu. Due to the nature of the moth miraculous, she never received credit for her good work.”

“The moth…” Adrien glanced back at the photo. “Did Hawk Moth kill Mom?”

Gabriel’s face turned darker than Adrien had ever seen it, and that was saying something. “I don’t know. He wields her stolen Miraculous but there was no sign of him for over 8 months after she disappeared.”

They sat in tense silence for a moment. “Is that what you’ve been doing? Trying to find her?”

“What else?” Gabriel scoffed as if he’d never heard a dumber question.

Adrien’s world view had been shattered in the last few minutes. He needed a second to process. Mr. Agreste allowed him it and produced food for the Kamuwi’s from a different drawer. Dusuu sat on the rim of the pickle jar to fish vegetables out.  
“How did you know it was me?” Adrien asked while watching the small creatures eat.

“A new piece of jewelry, a sudden fondness for specific food, talking to your pocket, security cameras malfunctioning every time you transform. Let’s say I recognized the signs.” That was the closest thing to a joke Dad had made since Mom vanished.

“Yeah.” Adrien chuckled.

After another few seconds he set the photo of his parents aside, ready for serious talk. “What do you know about Hawk Moth?”

Gabriel passed him a tablet. “Assuming his powers are the same or lesser, he must be somewhere within Paris.” Adrien looked at a city map that had Akuma locations and overlapping distance radiuses marked. “At a certain range the Akuma will disintegrate or simply be unable to move. She could see through their eyes, telepathically communicate, and remove their powers at will.”

“I’ve seen Hawk Moth do that too.” Adrien scrolled to the next picture and found a hand drawn sketch of a jewel. “Is this what it normally looks like?”

“Yes, a locket. She kept a family photo inside.”

That distracted Adrien for a second, “Where’s yours?” Rather than answer, Gabriel unbuttoned his vest to display a turquoise oval pinned to the front of his shirt.

Later:  
Rose had been Akumatized but Tikki was too sick to transform. Marinette had no choice but to leave her partner at the Akuma’s mercy and take her to a healer. It took almost half an hour to find the healer, fix Tikki, and turn into Ladybug.  
“I hope I’m not too late.” She swung back to the abandoned car and hoped to pick up their trail.

Two blocks from the vehicle she spotted something glinting in the sun. A protective dome big enough for two people covered the sidewalk. It looked like it was made of diamonds.

Marinette stopped to investigate. One translucent, iridescent wall opened in front of her.  
“About time.” A man dressed in bright blue and green, with a tail coat made of feathers and a mask that looked like a feathered masquerade mask, stood to greet her. Behind him, also protected by the dome was Chat Noir. He was mostly incased in the gemstone substance, frozen standing with one hand held to the sky.

“Wha…” She hadn’t expected to see someone new. She spun her yoyo in case he was hostile. “Who are you?”

“Paon Blu, wielder of the peacock miraculous.” Gave her a small bow. “The Akuma was about to take his ring. I took the liberty of incapacitating him for his own good.”

“Chat?” His hand glowed with cataclysm but was held up and out of reach of touching anything with crystal shards on his wrist.

“Give me your miraculous,” he sang. Sang? She would have to tease him for that latter.

“Okay.” She didn’t know if it was wise to trust this man but if he wanted Chat’s Miraculous he could have taken it by now and she had an akuma to catch. “Where is she?”

“She took the prince to the love lock bridge.”

“Let’s hurry.”

“I’m afraid not. This structure is my spell, if I release it I’ll begin my countdown.” He tapped the crystal wall. “She’s a weak Akuma. As long as you don’t smell her perfume you’ll be fine.”

“Good to know, thanks.” She swung away.

She had to de-transform after defeating Rose but made sure to talk to Chat next time they went on patrol together.

“Did you see Paon last time? Where did he come from?”

“Heh, believe it or not, he’s my dad.”

“Your dad?!”

“Yeah, turns out my awesomeness came from my parents.” He joked.

“Is he going to help us now?”

“He’s busy trying to track down Hawk Moth’s civilian identity. But yeah, he’ll help if we need him. Oh, and he gave me this.” He unzipped one of his pockets. “This is what the moth miraculous looks like. So, if you see a guy wearing a locket like that he’s probably Hawk Moth.”

“How does he know this?”

“My mom…” he didn’t have the heart to explain further. Ladybug recognized he was uncomfortable and thanked him for the paper.

Dark Blade

“Don’t let him hoist his flag!” Ladybug wasn’t sure what would happen if Dark Blade raised his flag but she knew it wouldn’t be good. This Akuma was particularly strong and the two heroes were having trouble holding off his minions. Chat tried to grab the flag but was knocked aside.

Before Dark Blade could move, someone threw a frisbee-like object in his way. What turned out to be a spinning fan hit the flag pole and created a pillar of crystal, preventing Dark Blade from placing his flag. Hawk Moth further distracted his Akuma by ranting about that ‘blasted bird’ and ‘would he not show himself’.

 

Dark Cupid

While it was bad that her partner had been hit by the Akuma's power, it was also pretty funny that fled the second she decided to kiss him to break the spell. Not that she wanted to but it seemed like the only way to fix him. Chat ran to the edge of a roof. Before he could leap someone appeared in his way and caught him. Ladybug stood back to watch as Paon hugged Chat tight to his chest whispered something and kissed his forehead.

"Huh? Father? When did you get here?"

"You got hit by an arrow because you weren't paying attention." Paon immediately turned stern. "You have cat-like senses, use them."

"Heh, sorry," Chat guiltily scratched the back of his head.

"Okay," Ladybug interrupted. "Thanks for the assist, Paon, glad I didn't have to do that."

"Do what?" Chat asked.

"Paon, how big can you make your crystals?"

"What do you have in mind?" He sounded approving.

"We'll never catch Dark Cupid in the air. We need to pen him in."

"Good thinking, My Lady."

 

Puppeteer

"Did you get the dolls?" Chat asked her with concern.

"Sorry, I only have this one." She showed him her own doll.

"But that means!" He looked around nervously as if expecting to be possessed at any moment.

"I know where the akuma is, we have to get to the recording studio."

"How many of those dolls does she have?"

"Lady Wifi, Rogercop, Evillustrator, but no Paon! We could use his help on this one."

"He's probably out of uniform but I have his civilian number." Chat slowed down to make a quick call.

_"Paon Blu's phone how may I direct your call?"_

"Duusu, tell Dad that there's an akuma controlling people with dolls at the TV station. Oh, and she has my doll so I might go evil any second."

_"Joy of joys. We'll meet you there."_


End file.
